


It's time to look foreward

by jagujagu



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Memories, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:57:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagujagu/pseuds/jagujagu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry and Jo are going out together and Jo realises, that maybe it's time to move on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's time to look foreward

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I've recently got obsessed with "Forever" TV series and with Henry Morgan and I think Jo Martinez is a perfect match with him, so I decided to write this short story. This is my first fan-fiction piece so please, be understanding :) English is not my native language and I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. I hope you'll enjoy it!

Jo looked at the photo she was keeping in her drawer. She saw husband giving her a pleasant, modest smile that would never disappear. But it wasn't really him, it was just a picture, a fake imitation of her husband. Jo smiled back to the photo and carefully placed it back into the drawer. She stood up and felt relief. She realised, that it was time to stop thinking about the past and concentrate on the future. 'There are two types of people: those who look back and those, who look foreward" – Jo had heard it a few days before form a man, who was not very decent, but at least he seemed clever. Jo believed he was right. She had to move on.  
She collected her coat and stepped out of her office. She turned around to close the door and then she heard a warm, masculine voice behind her.  
'Goodnight, detective Martinez.'  
'Henry, why so officially?' - she asked.   
In fact, she was fond of the old-fashioned, polite way in which this man behaved. This man. Henry Morgan. An enigmatic coroner and her new partner. Of course only work partner. 'For Christ sake, Jo, be a proffessional. This is your work colleauge. You investigate crimes and look at dead bodies together. There's nothing romantic in it.' she thought. But then she realised that maybe it was the part of moving on. Deep in her heart she knew, that she would like Henry Morgan to be her partner not only at work. It wasn't like she was only physically attracted to him (although she naturally was, no woman could think of Henry as of an unattractive man). Jo knew, that he was also an honest, caring and gentle man. He would give her the support she needed. If only he wanted to, of course. Jo didn't know what Henry thought about her. It was never easy to understand this man.  
She glanced at him and felt a warm wave went through her whole body. He was looking at her with his smart eyes and a peaceful expression on his face. He had slight facial hair and he was wearing a light blue shirt, matching grey trousers, vest and a jacket. She secretly admired his style. His clothes were always elegant, perfectly matched and pristine. She didn't mind that he was old-fashioned, in fact, it fascinated her. There was something mysterious about this man, something, she could never really catch.   
'I'm not being official at all. It wouldn't be official if I just asked you to go with me for a drink, would it? And that's exactly what I'm doing' - he said and smiled irresisitibly.  
Jo laughed. His sense of humour was a bit strange, but appealed to her perfectly. Her first idea was to refuse, but she reminded herself again not to be so prejudiced. 'And besides, he's just so hot!' she must have admit it, but naturally only in her thoughts.  
'You know what, Henry? I think it's a perfect idea'.  
He looked flattered.  
'Let me just get my coat'.  
And so they were there, after a few hours, walking down the street to her apartament. Jo was cheerful, and it wasn't just for the alcohol she had drunk. She was so relaxed and she had had a great time with Henry, who was (as always) smart, funny and caring. That's why she didn't resist to take him under the arm while walking. It was a charming and old-fashiond gesture. She didn't recall walking like this with anyone else before, even with her husband. She could not compare him to Henry, she knew her colleauge far too little. In fact she knew almost nothing about him. But he was giving her comfort and joy she hadn't experienced for a long time. She could feel his strong arm muscles through the sleeve of his coat. And besides she needed his physical support – she felt a bit dizzy. 'I must be careful drinking with him. Who knows what this may lead to. But, on the other side...' she thought and lauhged quietly.  
Henry glanced at Jo. She was laughing to herself for no particular reason. But it wasn't a silly laugh of a slightly drunk woman, it was a cute laughter of a relaxed, cheerful girl. He knew she needed his company after what she had been through. It wasn't like he was proud of himself that he gained her attention, although he knew she found him attractive (immortals know such things). He understood that despite her attempts to hide her feelings after killing that murderer, she was having a hard time. He knew how to help her, and he didn't mean drinking with her. It meant giving her smile, support and talking to her about her problems. It wasn't easy at all – she was taugh. But she was also beautiful, smart and a bit mysterious as well. He couldn't compare her to Abigail. No woman would ever be like Abigail. But he knew his wife would want him to be happy, he knew Abigail was aware that she would be gone one day and his immortal life spent in loneliness would be unbearable.  
They stopped in front of the door of her apartament. Jo let his arm go and stood opposite him.  
'Well, it's been a nice evening, Henry.' - she said.  
'Yes indeed, it was' - he agreeded and smiled.  
Jo was wondering how to say goodbye to him. It was childish, she knew it, but she simply wanted the pleasure of a real, warm hug. Or maybe even something more... He seemed to read her thoughts.  
'Jo, don't do anything you would regret later' – he said calmly.  
'Hey, Henry! Don't be so confident!' - she felt a bit offendeed, but she knew she was a bit drunk and she was glad that he didn't want to benefit from the occasion, just like any other man would.  
'And besides, have I ever told you you are the strangest man I have ever met?' - she asked, laughing.  
'Yes, you have. Only a few times.' - he laughed, too. 'Take care, Jo. See you tomorrow, at work.' he said.  
'See you, Henry.' - she answered. She was a bit disappointed. After all, she expected something more from him.  
He looked at her one more time, turned back and walked away. Jo felt, that she preferred to regret sometnihg that she would do, than regret, that she hadn't done anything.  
'Henry, wait!' - she said loudly.  
He turned around, with a bit triumphant expression on his face.  
'Yes, Jo?' - he asked and walked towards her.  
'I just wanted to say goodbye properly. To show you, how I appreciate your companion. You do understand it, don't you?'- she asked.'I know you do. I've learnt how smart you are'. She threw her hands around his neck and hugged him. She allowed herself for a little sigh. How she had missed this feeling of safety and attention, that only such a hug can give! Henry massaged her back gently and held her close. He knew it wasn't because of the drinks they had. He realised Jo finnaly opened herself to him and showed him, that she is not as taugh as she pretends. He didn't expect she would ever do this. It seemed life could still be surprising, even for an immortal.  
Jo turned her head and gave him a little, tender kiss on his unshaven cheek. She felt that he smiled.  
'Goodnight, Henry.' - she whispered.  
'Goodnight, Jo. Sweet dreams.' - he said and gently touched her face with his fingers. He winked to her and walked away.  
Jo went to her apartament upstaris and watched him walking down the street. She smiled to herself. She knew she wouldn't let him go so fast next time.


End file.
